Aftermath: The Inheritance Cycle continues
by TryionLannistersonofDionysis
Summary: This is my take on what happened after Saphira and Eragon left Alagaësia forever. There will be spoilers for all of the books and some noncanon stuff that I found on the wiki. There will be new and old characters. Not really sure where I want to go with this story. I'm terrible at summaries. This is my first fanfiction.


A/N: Hello! I'm really new to making content on this site. I hope it all goes well. This is going to be my first of (hopefully) many stories to come.

There will be spoilers for all books through Inheritance!

Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the content or characters in this story unless they are oc.**

It was a dark and dreary night (cliché, I know), the wind was howling, and the rain was pouring down throughout the forest. It has been three months since my Dragon chose me. I wasn't expecting it honestly. Now that Firesword and Flametongue changed the pact with the Dragons to allow us Urgralgra and Dwarves to be Riders, no one in my clan was expecting one so soon. The weather reflected my current mood. Not only did I have to learn the Ancient Language, I also must learn the Common Tongue to better understand " _ebrithilar_ " Eragon and Saphira. I know that this will take a long time. I've only ever spoken in Urgralgra. Thankfully, Eragon sent me an abridged guide to _Alagaësia_ when he found out I moved into _Du Weldenvarden_ in the care of the Elves.

A fickle and weak people, with their songs, dances, and poems. Bah! They need to learn how to fight properly! I don't even have my horns yet, but I know that only through the games established by Eragon can you earn respect. They think that the games are barbaric and that they'll get their clothes dirty. Ha! As if they know dirty. We Kull, the largest and strongest of the Urgralgra have been proven to be among the strongest in _Alagaësia_. We can run for days without rest, have endurance greater than that of elves, and can run as fast as horses. I was raised in the great Bolvek Tribe, where Nar Garzhvog became War Chief by killing a mountain bear and later saved our race by allying us with the Varden.

Anyways, the guide that Eragon left me was very helpful. It helped me begin to understand the basics of the Ancient Language and Magic. I didn't know that talking in the Ancient Language prevented one from lying. Now that I'm studying it more, it's becoming a more and more graceful language. My Dragon, Ënurfala, hatched for me just as the first of the coming of age games were to begin. It was another normal day in the village. I was excited to watch the beginnings of this new tradition that we would keep for generations. Just as the elves were arriving to the village and going about the normal path for the egg, once it reached me, it shook and hatched. I had heard others saying that the egg shook for them too, so I didn't think he would hatch for me. Once the elves saw him, they immediately asked (more like demanded) me to gather my belongings, pack up and follow them to Du Weldenvarden to train in preparation under the elf Queen, and Dragon Rider, Arya.

-Line Break-

The forest was tremendous, dense, and archaic. Its canopy was ruled by immense pine trees, who gave just enough light a chance to descend for colorful sprouts to use the moist and fertile bottom layer below. Curling tree limbs waved from every tree, and a potpourri of flowers, which clung to any space they could find, added more life in the otherwise unchanging terrain. A variation of wild noises, most of which were foraging beasts, brightened up the forest, and drowned out the swaying of tree tops in the wind. Even though I was raised in the Spine, where the forest covered mountains ruled the terrain, I had never seen trees this large. Even though my dragon is already three months old, he can't carry my bulk.

I'm six feet tall without horns, I have broad shoulders, yellow eyes, and sharp fangs jutting from my mouth. Ënurfala would be able to carry the wieght of a normal Human or Elf Rider, but a Kull? Unheard of until me. The elves guess that it will be another three months until he is large enough the bear my weight. Ënurfala had chosen his name because it was the name of the great dragon that Svarvok, the war god, pursued to get a magic spear from. Ënurfala was also the dragon that chased Rahna from the Beor Mountains into the spine. As she fled, she raised the first of our great race to protect her.

 **A/N: So, how did you like it? Please remember to review and follow. It really inspires me to know that people like my stories.**

 **P.S. For translations and references look at the Inheritance Cycle wiki. I'll eventually incorporate the Ancient Language (and others) into normal text by using italics.**


End file.
